SQA Harry Potter Edition: Sirius Black
by Kawe n' Wessie
Summary: SQA Song Quote Association more info in profile Series of Sirius Black/OC oneshots
1. 10 000 Nights

**SQA**

**10,000 Nights**

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Except the plot and our OC, Terri Hatcher oh and Sam (he takes the place of Peter).

_Sirius,_ _**Terri,**_ _Together_

It was my best friend'sboyfriendsbirthday party. I didn't want to go. I'm not the, how would you put it? Ah, the party-like-no-tomorrow-and-get-drunk-and-not-remember-what-I-did kind of girl. When Lily told me I _had_ to go, I asked her what did I do to deserve this torture? She replied, nothing, but that I had to be her female support among the drunken perverted males. In the end, I gave in. Because I'm a nice person. But she owes me. Big time.

So, when Dooms Day finally arrived, Lily insisted on dressing me up in some of her going-on-a-hot-date-with-James clothes. Wacky fun. After hours and hours of torture, she finally decided on a dark purple halter top with a black mini-skirt**. **Just when I thought it was over, Lily pulled out her makeup and hair supplies. I paled instantly. Me and makeup did _not_ mix. When she finished in under thirty minutes she finally let me look in the mirror. My black tresses had been curled and put up with enough bobbie pins to make a Miss America winner topple over, my unique maple colored eyes were surrounded by black sparkly eyeshadow, my cheeks looked like fire engines, and my lips were blood red. It looked like I'd been drinking actual blood. Although my description _may_ be a bit exaggerated due to my crappy mood. Just when I was about to slip on my comfy black flats, Lily shoves a pair of death-traps at me.

"Lily, what _are_ those? And what have I done to have you murder me at your boyfriends birthday party?"

"They're strappy stiletto heels. They're my very favorite pair of shoes. You should be honored to wear them."

"Um... That's nice, but do you actually expect me to go out like this?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. I go out like this all the time. James loves it."

"Yeah... But why do _I_ have to wear this?"

"Because I said so. And all the guys will be falling at your feet."

"You owe me sooo bad."

"I know."

Later...

We had apparated to the Potter Mansion. I kept failing at covering myself up from the perverted gazes of the guys we passed. As soon as we entered I went to the Wall. The Wall was my friend. We hung out, became tight. I would have been perfectly content to stay with my new best bud all night, since my _old_ best bud had betrayed me by forcing me to come here. But of course, said old best bud ended up guessing my plan and dragged me over to play a game of truth or dare.

As I stood awkwardly on the outskirts of the circle, A half-drunk Sam came up from behind and threw one of his arms around my shoulders, seeing as the other was clutching a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Heeeeeeeeeey babe, Whacher name?"

"Sam, you already know my name is Terri. Now, get off me or I'll be forced to hex you to the middle of next week."

"Come on, Terri-berry... Fairy-cherry! Merry... Larry! Wary, parry, Gary, dairy..."

I gave him my very best death glare of DOOM.

"Scary..."

"Sam leave the poor girl alone. And no more Fire Whiskey for you!"

"Ah, Loonie-Moonie, why mustcha -hic- ruin all da fun? Moonie, roonie.. Soon-he goonie to da floonie of da moonie!"

Remus took the bottle from Sam's outstretched hand and poured the contents onto the floor.

"NOOOO! My poor baby! -hic- Moonie you meanie. Meanie-Moonie, loonie-TOONIE!"

Sam kept muttering nonsense while we all sat down in the circle.

James stood up and declared with an air of authority, "Since this is my birthday, and you guys are my closest friends, we will be having an epic game of... TRUTH OR DARE!"

Without thinking, the first objection that came to mind was, "Are you serious?!"

Of course, that was followed by the inevitable, "No, I'm Sirius. Terri, I'm disappointed that you could forget me like that."

I rolled my eyes.

James only grinned at me. "Yes, we are playing ToD, and it will be EPIC!"

And with that, the game began.

"Wait! We need rules-" exclaimed Sirius, only to be interrupted by an amazed Lily.

"Quick! We need this on tape! Sirius admitting that there needs to be rules!"

"Lil'... You know what I meant. Anywhosie, there need to be _select fun_ rules to this game...Like, whenever someone asks a question, they have to take a sip of this!" Grinning, Sirius held up a full bottle of Fire Whiskey.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Sirius shrugged. "I think that's all we need."

And now the game _really_ began...

James took the first sip, and turned to Remus,

"So Moonie, Truth or Dare?"

Remus looked slightly scared at the thought of either option. "Uh... truth?"

"Ah! Loonie-Moonie! Be a man! Choossa dare!"

"FINE! Dare..."

"I dare you to... go over to Rebecca and serenade her!"

Remus' eyes widened, I felt sorry for the poor guy. One of Rebecca's hobbies was to stalk Remus and giggle whenever she saw him. Remus looked like he was going to complain, when James mockingly scolded him, "Now, now. You have to do it! It's the dare I chose! Now. Go sing your heart out!"

Remus stood up, took a gulp of Fire Whiskey for courage and as he was about to walk over, Lily stopped him. She whispered something into his ear, which caused him to grin like James when he's about to pull a prank.

Walking right up to Rebecca, Remus began to sing:

"_The stalker girl is scaring the hell out of me_

_You're my creepy stalker girl._

_I'm the center of your wacked out crazy and delusional world_

_You follow me every everywhere_

_You've even got a bag with some bits of my hair_

_Just go away you creepy stalker girl_

_You say I touch you in a very special way_

_But I'd never go near you now without my pepper spray_

_And the voices in your head_

_Said, break into my house and sleep in my bed_

_And they also said that shaving the cat was okay_

_You're my creepy stalker girl._"

Rebecca had on her signature "cow-face" and with a flip of her hair, flounced away to presumably find someone else to stalk.

As Remus walked back to our circle, we were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Moonie! That was HI-LARIOUS!" said Sirius as he tried to wipe the tears of laughter forming in his eyes.

"Well now that's over...Lily, truth or dare?"

As Remus took a sip of the Fire Whiskey, Lily answered, "Truth."

"Okay then... How long have you _really_ liked James? Even when you were rejecting him?"

"Did I say truth? I meant dare!"

My chance for payback has come!

"Lily, we all heard you say 'Truth'... Are you going to answer? Or do I have to tell them that you liked James from the moment-"

"TERRI! Shut up!" Lily yelled, red in the face. She frantically tried to clamp a hand over my mouth, but Sirius got in her way.

Grinning, I continued, " From the moment Lily set her eyes on James, she knew they were destined to be together. Don't deny it Lily, they were your words, not mine. You told me that first night in the dorms, you wanted to _marry_ him. You _loved_ him." Revenge is sweet.

Lily glared at me from her new seat beside Sirius. Her evil hate glare turned to one of pure, unadulterated evil-ness of DOOM!

I actually backed away from her, because when Lily had that look I knew it meant trouble. I was glad Sirius was in between us.

Surprisingly she turned from me to Sam. I could tell she was plotting. She'd spent way to much time with James.

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dare Terri to finish the bottle of Fire Whiskey."

" 'Aight then... Terri-berry, I dares you to -hic- drinsh aaaalll o' de Fire Whishkey in de bottle!"

I froze. Lily _new_ I couldn't handle that much! I'd be drunk before I was even done the bottle! I looked longingly at my Wall. He'd _never_ make me do something like this. Sighing I took the bottle, which actually _didn't_ have as much as I thought in it. As I chugged it down, I thought, _'Maybe I'll only be partially drunk after this...'_ The Whiskey burned going down. When I'd finished, my eyes had started to water from the burning sensation.

"James. Truth or DARE?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Right then. I dare you to... Streak around the dancefloor, singing, 'It's my party and I'll do what I want to.' "

Lily paled. Sirius and Sam were laughing, Remus looked repulsed, and James just looked horrified.

I just smirked. "You asked for a dare."

"Fine. Be a bum."

As James started to strip, I looked at anything but him. My eyes found my Wall. I missed it. We had been so cruelly parted. I wanted to go and give it a hug. My eyes were drawn to the dance floor when I heard loud and off-key singing.

"_It's my party and I'll do what I want to!"_

James was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, singing like a madman. Over half the guests ran with their eyes covered, but some of the more... perverted, just watched. Ew. James started to make his way back, making a bee-line for his clothes. I had a stroke of genius. I picked up his clothes and ran.

"TERRI! Give those BACK! I did you're stupid dare! Come ON!"

"Never! I'm INVINCIBLE!" as I spoke those words I was looking over my shoulder, and accidentally tripped and fell into my Wall. The poor thing. I didn't even get to apologize since James tackled me.

"EW! James get OFF me! Here take your clothes! Just get OFF!"

James got up and put on his pants. And made his way back to the circle as if nothing happened.

I got up, apologizing to my Wall as I did so.

When I got back James was grinning his I'm-so-going-to-make-you-pay grin.

"Seeing as Sirius has been left out of all the fun, Truth or Dare?"

Sirius said without hesitation, "Dare."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Sirius I dare you and Terri to go on the kareoke machine and sing 10,000 Nights by that muggle band Alphabeat."

I knew the song. Alphabeat was one of my favourite bands. Sirius though looked positively terrified at the thought of it.

"Prongs, you know I don't like singing, why are you making me do this?"

"Because it's my party and I'll do what I want to."

We both got up and walked apprehensively toward the machine. I put on the song and grabbed the mics, handing one to Sirius as the piano intro started to play.

Sirius gulped and began his part:

"_I was not looking for arty farty love. I wanted someone to love completely, someone more than weekly."_

I took a deep breath and sang:

"_**I was looking for a decent boy. For a tender glance. Whoa ohoh .For a safety dance. Whoa ohoh ."**_

Then the chorus came on:

"_The wuthering heights. And the stormy nights. You give me 10,000 nights of thunder, but I will give them all back to you. 'Cause you're so ohh, so ahh, so cool."_

I was surprised he could sing. He looked more confident now, but he kept looking at me. It was odd. But he had to continue:

"_You came like a thief in the night and stole my heart.__ Like a solitude erasure. Like an elevator."_

My turn:

"_**I know we'd do anything for love. **__Oh __yeah! __**And it is you and me. Whoa ohoh . For all eternity. Whoa ohoh ."**_

As the chorus began a second time, Sirius kept looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. Huh.

"_The wuthering heights. And the stormy nights. You give me 10,000 nights of thunder, but I will give them all back to you. 'Cause you're so ohh, so ahh, so cool, __**Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh. **__It feels like 10,000 nights of thunder, when I've spend the one with you. You're so ohh, so ahh, so cool. __**Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh**_

Sirius at this point was really into it, took my had and twirled me around as he sang:

"_Baby baby you're irresistible and I'm insatiable_

_**Ooh ooh o oh oh.**__Yeah love is an ocean of sweet emotion.__**Sweet emotion**__"_

We sang the last chorus together, not caring if we looked like fools.

"_You give me 10,000 nights of thunder. But I will give them all back to you. 'Cause you're so ohh, so ahh, so cool,__** Baby you're so-super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh**__. It feels like 10,000 nights of thunder, when I've spend the one with you. You're so ohh, so ahh, so cool __**Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh**__. You give me 10,000 nights of thunder. But I will give them all back to you_

_You're so ohh, so ahh, so cool, __**Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh.**_

_You're so ohh, so ahh, so cool, __**Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh , **__You're so ohh, so ahh."_

As we finished Sirius still held my hand. He dropped the mic, twirled me close and with what left me completely surprised, he kissed me.

I slapped him. "Why didn't you do that sooner!? I've been waiting so long for you to do that!"

"Sorry. Should I make up for my failure by kissing you again?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

_**fin**_

A/N: Okay to add to the disclaimer, we don't own 10,000 Nights it belongs to Alphabeat, We don't own Stalker Girl it belongs to the Arrogant Worms.


	2. Kiss Me Fool

SQA

Kiss Me Fool

_**A/N**_ We've switched the lyrics around so that they work better with the story... Also this is pre 10,000 Nights BTW.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but plot and OCs.

...

"_Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance, Hear my cry if you'd only listen..."_

I sat in the farthest corner from him. Not because I hated him- it was quite the opposite. I, Terri Hatcher, loved him. Who is this man that holds my heart unknowingly? Why the Hogwarts heart-throb, Sirius Black.

Now you're probably, asking me, "Why on earth would you let _that_ happen?"

Well, the answer is quite simple. Sirius is, well, he's perfect. I mean he's smart, funny, kind (if you're not a Slytherin), witty, and insert more complimentary adjectives here. And, lets not forget that he is so handsome! He has soft black hair that falls to just above his shoulders, warm grey eyes, facial features that models would _kill_ for, and he has a body like a Greek god from all the Quidditch he plays. Okay, he does have a few things that are annoying. Like how arrogant he is. I mean for the longest time he was quite the prat. But, now its not so bad. Ever since James started deflating _his_ ego to get my best friend, Lily Evans, to go out with him, Sirius has done the same, and deflated his giant sized ego. Not a lot, but it's now a lot more lovable.

Now I've been friends with Sirius and the marauders ever since third year. They stood up to some Slytherin fourth years who were picking on me, and not to long after that I started to fancy Sirius Black. Not like undying love, no that came later. But I'd get slightly tongue-tied whenever he was around. Well, back then I was what could've been the poster child for Classic Puppy Love. But now I'd be more suited to be the poster child for... Classic Teen Angst. That sounds about right.

So now I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room, watching him and Denise Marlow, his latest girlfriend, eat the face off each other.

"_Tell me who should I be to make you love me? You've got me wondering if I'm good enough. Pretty enough, giving enough, special enough."_

It's a habit I picked up it fourth year. I'd watch him and whoever he was dating. Not like stalkerish or anything like that. No, I would watch and compare myself to whatever girl he was 'dating'. I always came up short. They were some of the prettiest girls Hogwarts has to offer. After my little session of comparing, I'd go and sit in what I like to think of as 'my' corner window sill. While sitting at my window, I would have, what Lily calls, my 'angsty party'. I would think about how if I were prettier, or smarter, he would notice me. I mean he was already my friend, I just wanted him to see me as someone to date. Not just one of the guys.

"_Kiss me fool, if you care. If your words have any meaning." _

Sometimes, he'll you know, flirt with me. Or what _I _think is flirting... Or he'd sometimes imply that he might like me. That man is very confusing. He makes me what to scream at him to just kiss me! It's quite something to see the man you love say something that gets your hopes up, only to turn around and find him feeling up some other woman! God! One day I'll spontaneously combust, and he'll be to blame!

"_And it hurts me so bad to deny it, oooh. These feelings are out of control. Do you know what it's like to want something so bad... And then having to let it go?"_

When I'm alone, I usually just curl up in a ball, and just... cry. If you've ever been subject to unrequited love, you know what I mean. The unexpected mood swings, the uncontrollable sobs that are always threatening to breakout when you see them, the feeling of emptiness when you see couples that are so in love and happy, the feeling that no one will _ever_ love you. Yeah I'm on good terms with all of these things.

"_And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives... So soon will be in the past. And you spend it pretending your playing it cool._"

It's the end of sixth year now, and our time at Hogwarts will soon be over. And the only thing I'd regret not doing, would be telling Sirius how I've been feeling about him for years now. I pray to god that he feels the same way I do but has different reasons for not telling me... I know it can't be shyness and fear of rejection like me. No it would have to be something silly, like his friends not liking the idea, or him dating me wouldn't be good for his 'image'. It _has _to be. I hope. I know Lily doesn't like him or any of the Marauders, except Remus, so I know that she'd never like the idea of me and Sirius. In fact, I know she doesn't. When she sees me, having my 'angst party', she'll give me her classic, 'You can do so much better' speech. The only way she'll like me dating the man of my dreams is if she dates James. And from what Lily has been doing for the past six years, I don't think that it'll happen anytime soon.

In the end, all I can really do is hope that one day, he'll notice me.

"_Who should I be? Who should I be?"_


End file.
